Birthday Bash
by PeruAlonso
Summary: This story is about my birthday and the time I invited my favorite characters over to my party. Please read and leave kind reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Bash**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Disclaimer: This story will include my favorite fictional characters. I don't own them. All characters belong to their owners.

My name is Alonso. I have black hair and I wear a black T-shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog on it, a red hoodie over it, blue jeans and black sneakers without shoe laces. This is a story about my birthday party and my favorite characters that joined the celebration.

It all started on a Saturday morning on March 19th when I was having breakfast which included orange juice, milk mixed with Hershey's Syrup, toast, and Lucky Charms.

After that, I made a list of characters I wanted to invite for my birthday party on March 28th.

This was the list:

Mickey Mouse

Minnie Mouse

Donald Duck

Daisy Duck

Goofy

Pluto

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Road Runner

Tweety Bird

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Juniper Lee

Rex (Generator Rex)

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson (In her Alien Force Season 3 outfit)

Kevin Levin (In his Alien Force Season 3 outfit)

Julie Yamamoto

Jimmy Jones

Woody Woodpecker

Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies!)

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)

Mom and Dad were surprised.

Dad: "That's quite a list of guests."

Alonso: "What can I say? I'm a fan of theirs. How about we head to Edgewater Commons to get party supplies?"

Mom: "Okay. Just let me get ready."

When Mom and I got to Edgewater Commons, our first stop was Target. We bought a Pillsbury Devil's Food cake mix, green frosting, blue frosting and red frosting to not only decorate the cake with sprinkles but also to make the "21" in blue and red stripes.

Then, we went to Party City to get party supplies. The supplies we bought included party hats, plates, napkins, and balloons. We also bought Fanfare Invitations which included 50 invitations and 50 envelopes.

Finally, we stopped at Pathmark to buy refreshments. They included Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Wise Ridgies, Big Cheez-It, cupcakes, and Rold Gold Pretzels.

When we came back home, I worked on each invitation.

Each invitation said:

You're Invited

For: Alonso's Birthday Party

Date: March 28th, 2011

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Alonso's House

777 Toonsland Avenue

Burbank, CA 90210

RSVP: (201) 943-0414

Finished with the invitations, I mailed them.

Alonso: "Now that the invitations have been mailed, all that's left to do is wait for a response."

To be continued…

Please leave nice reviews. Also, tell me what you think of me inviting my favorite characters over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday Bash**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Disclaimer: This story will include my favorite fictional characters. I don't own them. All characters belong to their owners.

My name is Alonso. I have black hair and I wear a black T-shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog on it, a red hoodie over it, blue jeans and black sneakers without shoe laces. This is a story about my birthday party and my favorite characters that joined the celebration.

It all started on a Saturday morning on March 19th when I was having breakfast which included orange juice, milk mixed with Hershey's Syrup, toast, and Lucky Charms.

After that, I made a list of characters I wanted to invite for my birthday party on March 28th.

This was the list:

Mickey Mouse

Minnie Mouse

Donald Duck

Daisy Duck

Goofy

Pluto

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Road Runner

Tweety Bird

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Juniper Lee

Rex (Generator Rex)

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson (In her Alien Force Season 3 outfit)

Kevin Levin (In his Alien Force Season 3 outfit)

Julie Yamamoto

Jimmy Jones

Woody Woodpecker

Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies!)

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)

Mom and Dad were surprised.

Dad: "That's quite a list of guests."

Alonso: "What can I say? I'm a fan of theirs. How about we head to Edgewater Commons to get party supplies?"

Mom: "Okay. Just let me get ready."

When Mom and I got to Edgewater Commons, our first stop was Target. We bought a Pillsbury Devil's Food cake mix, green frosting, blue frosting and red frosting to not only decorate the cake with sprinkles but also to make the "21" in blue and red stripes.

Then, we went to Party City to get party supplies. The supplies we bought included party hats, plates, napkins, and balloons. We also bought Fanfare Invitations which included 50 invitations and 50 envelopes.

Finally, we stopped at Pathmark to buy refreshments. They included Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Wise Ridgies, Big Cheez-It, cupcakes, and Rold Gold Pretzels.

When we came back home, I worked on each invitation.

Each invitation said:

You're Invited

For: Alonso's Birthday Party

Date: March 28th, 2011

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Alonso's House

777 Toonsland Avenue

Burbank, CA 90210

RSVP: (201) 943-0414

Finished with the invitations, I mailed them.

Alonso: "Now that the invitations have been mailed, all that's left to do is wait for a response."

To be continued…

Please leave nice reviews. Also, tell me what you think of me inviting my favorite characters over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Birthday Bash**

Chapter 1: Getting Ready

Disclaimer: This story will include my favorite fictional characters. I don't own them. All characters belong to their owners.

My name is Alonso. I have black hair and I wear a black T-shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog on it, a red hoodie over it, blue jeans and black sneakers without shoe laces. This is a story about my birthday party and my favorite characters that joined the celebration.

It all started on a Saturday morning on March 19th when I was having breakfast which included orange juice, milk mixed with Hershey's Syrup, toast, and Lucky Charms.

After that, I made a list of characters I wanted to invite for my birthday party on March 28th.

This was the list:

Mickey Mouse

Minnie Mouse

Donald Duck

Daisy Duck

Goofy

Pluto

Bugs Bunny

Daffy Duck

Road Runner

Tweety Bird

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Amy Rose

Cream the Rabbit

Juniper Lee

Rex (Generator Rex)

Ben Tennyson

Gwen Tennyson (In her Alien Force Season 3 outfit)

Kevin Levin (In his Alien Force Season 3 outfit)

Julie Yamamoto

Jimmy Jones

Woody Woodpecker

Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies!)

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls)

Mom and Dad were surprised.

Dad: "That's quite a list of guests."

Alonso: "What can I say? I'm a fan of theirs. How about we head to Edgewater Commons to get party supplies?"

Mom: "Okay. Just let me get ready."

When Mom and I got to Edgewater Commons, our first stop was Target. We bought a Pillsbury Devil's Food cake mix, green frosting, blue frosting and red frosting to not only decorate the cake with sprinkles but also to make the "21" in blue and red stripes.

Then, we went to Party City to get party supplies. The supplies we bought included party hats, plates, napkins, and balloons. We also bought Fanfare Invitations which included 50 invitations and 50 envelopes.

Finally, we stopped at Pathmark to buy refreshments. They included Pepsi, Coca-Cola, Wise Ridgies, Big Cheez-It, cupcakes, and Rold Gold Pretzels.

When we came back home, I worked on each invitation.

Each invitation said:

You're Invited

For: Alonso's Birthday Party

Date: March 28th, 2011

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Alonso's House

777 Toonsland Avenue

Burbank, CA 90210

RSVP: (201) 943-0414

Finished with the invitations, I mailed them.

Alonso: "Now that the invitations have been mailed, all that's left to do is wait for a response."

To be continued…

Please leave nice reviews. Also, tell me what you think of me inviting my favorite characters over.


End file.
